The Way It's Supposed to Be
by iDivergence
Summary: This takes place right after Tris's initiation. What would have happened if there wasn't a war? What would life be like? What would happen if life was the way it's supposed to be? I added some twists from the original story. My first fanfiction! Please read and review! FOURTRIS STORY. And yeah, in this Will and Al are alive. It's the Way It's Supposed to Be (get it :D)
1. Chapter 1

"Tris, get up. We're already late!" I hear a voice penetrating through my dreams of _him._

"Five more minutes mom…" I mumble, pulling a pillow over my head. I hear giggles and I jolt up, hitting my head on the bunk above me. Every initiate is staring at me. I rub my forehead where it hit the bunk.

"You got five minutes, Stiff." Peter says as he walks towards the dorm door.

_Shit._ It's the Job Choosing Ceremony today. And I'm late. I jump out of bed and grab my new black lace dress and black flats. I race to the bathroom and throw on my dress and shoes. The dress dips across my chest, showing my ravens. Luckily, it reaches just above my knee so it covers the majority of my thighs. I quickly brush through my tangled hair and French braid it over my shoulder.

I run out of the bathroom to see something that I didn't expect. It's _him. Tobias._

"So you finally decided to get up." He says, leaning against my bunk.

"If my stupid alarm worked I would have been on time but-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"It's okay, Tris." He laughs and walks over to me. He sets one hand on my waist and lifts my chin so I am forced to look at him. "I wanted to see you before the ceremony."

His eyes drop to my lips and scan the now empty dorm room. His eyes land on the door. "Do you know what you're going to pick?" He says, still watching the door. His deep, blue eyes are clouded with thought.

"I haven't really thought about it. I'll probably just work in the tattoo parlor with Tori." I say. "Tobias? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He snaps back into reality. "I'll see you after, okay? Are you going to Uriah and Zeke's party?"

"Yeah I am. Christina's been talking about how she's going to give all of us makeovers for it." I say with a groan. I hate makeovers.

He laughs. "Good luck with that. Oh! You're late! Go, Tris! I'll see you after." He gives me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I throw my phone into my purse and grab a leather jacket as I run out of the door. As I run through the Pit to get to my place near the stage, I hear screams. I push through the newly forming crowd and find Christina.

"What happened?" I yell over the crowd. Christina looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"Someone jumped into the Chasm." She yells through tears.

I look towards the Chasm and see an ambulance and a stretcher. Why would they need an ambulance? Three rescue crews are sending down men on ropes with a harness. A harness? Why would they need a harness if somebody is already dead?

I push my way through the crowd surrounding the Chasm. One of the crewmen is standing near the railing.

"What's going on?" I ask the man.

"Whoever jumped is still alive. That's all I know ma'am." He says and turns back to the growing crowd.

I find my way back to Christina, who is surrounding by Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, and Zeke. Marlene and Shauna are crying.

"Tris!" Marlene shrieks. "What's going on?"

"Somebody jumped into the Chasm but rescue crews are trying to get them out. Whoever it is isn't dead." I tell the group. "Do any of you know where Four is?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Do you know who jumped?" Will asks.

"I think I do." Zeke answers. "His name is Noah. He was an initiate last year. Ranked fourth I think."

I look back to the chasm. I see a bloody body, who I assume is Noah, being pulled onto a stretcher. Despite the condition he's in, I can see that he's attractive. He has an even tan and short brown hair. He reminds me of Uriah, but taller. I walk closer to the Chasm to get a better view. The crowd has long since separated by now. I can see thin, white lines crisscrossed on his arms.

Someone walks up next to me. I turn to see Tobias.

I whisper, "Hey."

He looks down at me and whispers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't see it happen. I just. . . I saw his arms. He cuts, Tobias." I look up at him. His figure is blurry through my tears. Why am I crying? I don't cry.

When I was in the 8th grade, one of my best friends committed suicide. I found her body. Her arms and thighs were covered in thin, white scars. I didn't speak for a whole two months. It was my fault. I didn't talk to her enough. I was too selfish to realize that she was struggling. It was my fault.

He bends down and takes my face in his hands. "Tris, he's going to be okay. They saved him. I trained Noah last year. He's strong. He'll make it through this."

I wrap my arms around his neck and sob into his chest. I take fistfuls of his shirt in my hands and hold onto him for what seems like hours. When I finally pull back his features are full of concern.

"Let's go, Tris. The ceremony was postponed. Uriah and Zeke are still having their party tonight." He says. I nod and wipe my eyes. I pinch the bridge of my nose as he takes my hand. He leads me away from the Chasm and through the Pit. I realize that we passed the initiates dorms and become confused.

"Where are we going, Tobias?" I ask, wiping my nose with my free hand.

"My apartment. I thought that you wouldn't want to face everyone yet." He answers as he turns into another hallway. The end of the hallway shows a full view of the Pit. A thick glass railing separates us between the 6 or 7 story drop. Tobias turns yet again and stops at Apartment C46.

His apartment is one of the larger ones, since he ranked first in his initiate class. As he opens up the door, we walk into a living room. To the right is a small kitchen and a dining table. Past the living room is what I assume to be Tobias's bedroom and a bathroom. I kick off my flats at the door and drop my purse on the kitchen counter. I take a seat on a stool next to the counter as Tobias fills a glass with water.

"Thanks." I say as he passes me the glass.

"No problem." He says. "So, Tris, what happened? I mean, not intrude, but something must have happened to affect you like that. . ."

I take a long drink of water and relay the entire story from when I was in the 8th grade. When I get to the part about finding her body, I start crying again. I begin shaking and can't hold the glass without spilling the remaining water. Tobias walks around the counter and wraps his arms around me.

"Shh. Tris it's okay. It's okay." He whispers as I sob into his chest. I wrap my arms tightly around him. He kisses me behind my ear and down my jawline line. I can't help but notice how defined his muscles are. I calm down after a few minutes and quickly finish the story before I do something stupid like start crying again.

I check my phone and see that it's almost 3 p.m. I've been at Tobias's apartment for four hours.

"Shit!" I jump up from my chair. "Christina's going to kill me! I was supposed to meet her an hour ago!"

"I'll walk you back." Tobias says, pulling me up from the stool I've been sitting on.

"Thanks." I say as he opens up the door. I check my phone to see a new text from Christina.

_Christina: Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!_

_Tris: Sorry! I forgot! I'm on my way right now._

_Christina: Wait, where did you go? I saw you leave with Four ;)_

_Tris: Shuddup Chrissy. I'll be there in 5 minutes._

_Christina: Good. Hurry up. And told you not to call me Chrissy._

I smile at the nickname I gave Christina as we turn the last corner and I spot the door to the dorms. I turn around and wrap my arms around Tobias's neck. He sets his hands on my waist.

"Thank you. For everything." I whisper.

"No problem." His eyes drop to my lips then back up to my eyes, almost pleading for permission. I remove any doubt and lean in to fit my lips with his. I hear the dorm door open. Someone clears their throat. I pull away and blush.

"Christina's been screaming at the rest of us because you were late." Al says, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." I say and turn to kiss Tobias before walking into the wrath of Christina.

I hate makeovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I forgot to add an authors note in my first chapter. But anyways, this is my first fanfiction so review and tell me what you think! Criticism and suggestions are always helpful. Anyways, I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially not Divergent.**

I walk into the dorms and am assaulted with the smell of hairspray and strong perfume.

Gross.

Christina is working on Marlene's makeup as I quietly approach my bunk.

If I just stay quiet, maybe she won't notice-

"Tris! It's about time you showed up!" Christina shrieks. So much for going unnoticed. "Shauna, can you get all of the guys out of here?"

"Sorry I forgot I was supposed to be here. I lost track of time." I apologize as Shauna rushes all of the guys out of the dorm.

"Where were you?" Christina demands.

"I uh- well I was uh- look Christina I'll tell you as long as you don't freak out." I answer. This catches Shauna and Marlene's attention.

I sigh and sit on my bed. "Well I was at the Pit when they were pulling Noah out of the Chasm and Four was with me and he took me back to his apartment and we talked. I didn't realize that I was there for four hours. He walked me over here and Al sort of caught us making out. Sorry Christina."

The three girls are staring at me. "What?" I ask, feeling a little uncomfortable. The three look at me, then at each other, and then back at me.

Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all shriek at the same time. It was like someone was stabbing a mouse with a fork over and over again.

"Do you mean that you two are together and didn't tell us?!" Shauna yells.

"That is so cute! You guys would make such a cute couple!" Marlene gushes.

"Guys, you know what this means right." Christina says, looking towards Marlene and Shauna. "Tris, we're going to make you look hot! Four is going to love it!"

I groan. "Please Christina, nothing too slutty." They drag me over to a tall chair positioned in front of a full body mirror.

"I make no promises." Christina says with a mischievous grin. Shauna throws a bed sheet over the mirror. All three have to help me get ready because I was so late.

As Christina works on my makeup, Marlene paints my nails, and Shauna styles my hair. My mind wanders to Noah. I've seen him around the Pit and at the tattoo parlor before. I remember seeing him at a bar when I first got to Dauntless. He was politely talking to a heavily intoxicated woman who was hitting on him at the bar. He didn't seem interested. When I was getting my first tattoo, I watched Noah get an infinity sign tattooed onto his wrist. I didn't notice the scars peeking out from under his sleeve.

_"He has to live."_ I can't seem to get the thought out of my mind. _"He has to live. He has to live."_

Christina's voice snaps me back to reality. "Tris? Hello? Anybody in there?"

"Huh? What?" I ask.

"Quit daydreaming." Christina laughs. "We're all done. We're going to have to help you into your dress so you don't mess up our work."

I nod and stand. About a thousand bobby pins are poking my in the head right now. Someone, I'm assuming Shauna, covers my eyes so I can't see the dress. Christina carefully slides the dress over my head while Marlene helps me into my heels. Someone removes the bed sheet from the mirror.

_Please don't look trashy. Please don't look trashy._

I open my eyes one at a time and am shocked to what I see. I look my age for once.

I look beautiful.

I have on a tight, black dress that reaches about mid-thigh. The dress cuts down into a V-neck that shows off my ravens. The thin straps outline the curve of my Dauntless and Abnegation symbol tattoos. The back of the dress dips down to about the center of my back. I have on a pair of tall, black heels that with one wrong step could result in a badly sprained ankle. My dull hair was curled then thrown up into an elegant bun that looks stunning. To my surprise, Christina used very little make up yet still managed to make my boring eyes pop.

I turn around to find the girls waiting for my reaction.

"I look pretty for the first time. Thank you!" I say as I hug each one of them.

We have about fifteen minutes before we need to leave so I carefully practice walking in my dangerous heels. I look around to see what the others are wearing.

Marlene's hair is curled and in a high ponytail. She has on a very short, navy blue dress with matching flats. Shauna's hair is completely straight and hangs over both of her shoulders. She's wearing a dark purple dress that goes to just above her knees and also has on knee-high black boots. Christina's hair is curled and thrown over one shoulder. She is wearing a short, bright red dress with even higher heels than mine. We all look gorgeous.

Marlene throws me a black clutch purse. I hear someone pounding on the door.

"Are you ladies done yet?" Uriah yells through the door. I look over to Marlene, confused.

"C'mon the party started a half an hour ago!" Zeke whines.

"Yeah!" Tobias agrees.

"We're coming. Calm down." Shauna yells back.

"We're going to leave without you guys eventually." Will mumbles.

"Why are they all here?" I whisper.

"They wanted to walk us there, I guess. To keep us 'safe'." Christina says. Shauna laughs.

"If anything, _we_ are going to be the ones to keep _them_ safe." Shauna says through laughter.

"Hey! We can still hear you guys!" Uriah yells in mock hurt.

"Let's go before one of them throws a fit." Marlene teases. Christina pushes open the door and we all walk out of the dorm. I have never seen all of the guys at a complete loss for words.

"You guys look. . ." Will starts, but stops when he sees Christina.

"Wow. . ." Zeke says as he stares at Shauna.

"I'm kind of glad that we waited." Tobias says while staring at me with wide eyes. He is the only one who can still form a complete sentence.

Uriah just stands there with his mouth open, gaping at Marlene. This is probably the longest that Uriah has gone without saying something. I laugh and walk towards Tobias.

"So. . ." I start. Tobias is still staring at me. "Do you like it?" I ask, motioning towards my dress.

His eyes become wider and he slowly nods. I laugh at his complete loss of words.

"Let's go. We're already really late." Marlene says while checking her phone for the time. Our large group makes its way towards Zeke and Uriah's apartment.

This will be an interesting night. . .

**A/N: Hey! So I'm not really a fashionable person so I did my best with describing the outfits and whatever. Oh and please review! Tell me what you think and I'll do my best to reply. Thanks!**

**Noah**

**(sidenote: I am a girl. I just sometimes go by Noah even though it's a guy name.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! If any of you read So This is What Life is by DauntlessFlames46 you may have noticed that we both have the same character. Noah! DauntlessFlames46 and I created Noah together and both of us have him in our fanfictions! Go check her story out! It's amazing! And I don't know what happened but when I went to update chapter 2, I don't think that a notification was sent out... Anyways enjoy chapter 3! And if you read this authors note, say 'I hit Peter with a very large truck' in your review. See you at the bottom.**

We arrive outside of apartment H17 as Zeke searches for his key. The apartment has a few of the infirmary. This immediately reminds me of Noah. I make a promise to stop by to check on him later. Zeke finally finds his key and opens the door.

The small apartment is completed filled with sweaty teens holding red plastic cups full of cheap beer. The smell of alcohol is nauseating and I have to force myself inside. Tobias excuses himself to go get us drinks.

I look over and see a girl vomiting in a trash can while her boyfriend holds back her hair.

"Well. . .this is gross." I say, looking back at my friends. Will, Uriah, and Zeke must have gone with Tobias.

"Yeah. Very." Marlene says.

"Well there's no point in coming to a party if we aren't going to dance. Let's go!" Christina yells and nearly runs to the pack of intoxicated teens. Marlene and Shauna run after her and I find myself alone. If I stay in this room any longer I think I'm going to throw up.

Just as I'm about to leave, Peter struts up to me. "Hey Trissy, want to dance?" I cringe at the name 'Trissy'. Peter reeks of alcohol.

"I'm good, thank you." I reply politely and turn to leave. Peter grabs my arm and pulls me so that I'm up against him. He leans in like he's going to kiss me and elbow him in the gut. He lurches forward, holding his stomach. I take this opportunity and kick him in the groin. I hear him groan in pain and I smirk.

I quickly make my way to the door and step outside. As soon as a wave of fresh air hits me, I regret not bringing a jacket. I rub my arms trying to stay warm as I try to convince myself to keep my lunch down after that Peter incident. After a few minutes, I think it's safe to start moving again. I walk towards the railing overlooking the compound. Across from me and down three stories is the infirmary.

Noah.

I pull out my phone to text Tobias.

_Tris: I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon._

He replies almost instantly.

_Tobias: Okay. I couldn't find you and was worried. Don't skip out on all of the fun, alright?_

I smile at my phone. I really do hate parties. Surprisingly, being grinded on by a bunch of drunk teenagers isn't my idea of 'fun'. I quickly reply and shove my phone in my purse. Before I know it, I am outside the doors to the infirmary. I walk into the large doorway and make my way to the flustered receptionist.

"No ma'am, visiting hours do not begin at six in the morning. They start at-" The woman says into the phone but is cut off.

There's yelling on the other end.

"Ma'am, you can see your daughter during visiting hours. Have a nice day." She hangs the phone. She peers over her computer and raises her eyebrows at me.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm here to see a patient. His name is Noah." I reply.

The receptionist feverishly types into her computer. "Noah. . . Ah yes. Noah Jacobs. He's in Room 11. Down the hall and to your right."

I thank her and follow her directions. Wait. I've never actually met Noah. Why am I visiting him? It's too late to go back. Oh well. Let's hope this goes well. . .

I knock on the already open door to his hospital room and peek in. He's awake. He's alive.

"Come in." I hear I weak voice say from inside the room. I am incredibly nervous. What do I say? I can't just say 'Hi I watched you jump to your death, but I felt bad about so I came to see you.' No I can't say that. . . I realize that I still haven't entered his room and walk in.

His room is painted a soft blue color. The floor is stark white and his hospital bed is directly in the center. He turns and looks at me and I nervously walk towards him.

After just standing there staring at him, I begin. "Hi."

"Hello." Noah says with a smile. Wow. He doesn't even know me and he's still nice.

The words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them, "So you don't know me, but my name is Tris. I was at the Pit when you jumped into the Chasm." His eyes darken. "And sorry for just showing up but I felt that I needed to come see you to make sure you were okay because I saw your scars and cried." I face palm at the last part and sink into one of the chairs in the room.

"It's okay, Tris." He says with a laugh. "My name is Noah. I think I've seen you around before with my old instructor, Four." He says, smiling.

"Oh, Four is my boyfriend." I say.

"Wait, weren't you the one from Abnegation that ranked first in initiation?" Noah asks.

"Yep, that was me." I say, smiling now. His good mood is kind of contagious. "So I'm sure that you've heard this question a thousand times, but are you okay?"

He looks down and doesn't reply for about a solid minute. He finally looks back up to me and says, "Honestly? No, I'm not. I mean _this_," He motions toward the scars on his arms. "happens for a reason."

I nod. "I knew someone who," I pause, willing myself not to cry. "committed suicide. A few years ago. She was a great friend of mine. I uh- I found her body." I'm crying now. I take a shaky breath. "She had scars. All over her arms and legs. But, since we were Abnegation, no one ever saw them. No one ever knew." I'm sobbing now. Since when did I become such a wimp?

"I'm so sorry, Tris." I look up and Noah has tears in his eyes. "No one should ever be pushed that hard. It's not fair. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I quickly wipe my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "So Noah, since I don't really know you, tell me about yourself."

He takes a deep breath. "Well. I was born in Candor. My dad left me and my mom when I was eight. So it's been just us for about nine years. When I was twelve, my mom was diagnosed with some sort of cancer. The chemo treatments got expensive. I've had to work two jobs and my mom had to work three so we could afford them. I fell into a depression at about fourteen. My mom died about a month before my Choosing Ceremony. I needed to get out. So what better place to escape then Dauntless? I ranked fourth in my initiation."

"Oh," is the only thing I can say.

"So tell me about yourself, Tris." He says. This kid is smiling again. How can you be so happy after living through a nightmare?

"There isn't really that much to tell. I'm from Abnegation. My brother, Caleb, is ten months older than I am so we both had to pick at the same Choosing Ceremony. He picked Erudite. I never really felt like I belonged in Abnegation. I was always too selfish, so I picked Dauntless. And as you know, I ranked first." I smirk as I finish. "The Stiff ranked first."

He and I talk for at least a couple hours about our old factions, our families, Dauntless, our friends, and other random topics. Eventually, our conversation ends up back at Noah jumping.

"But," he pauses and looks up at me. "I didn't jump."

I look at him completely confused. "You didn't jump? Then how did you end up down there?"

Noah looks down again. I see a tear roll down his cheek. "Somebody. . .his name is Peter I think," he pauses. "Peter pushed me over the railing."

Anger. Anger is the first thing I feel. I rise out of the chair I've been sitting in and say through gritted teeth, "Peter. I'm going to kick his-"

"No! Tris don't!" Noah yells. "I'm fine. I am. Please don't get yourself into trouble."

"You don't understand. Peter tried to kill me during initiation because I was ranked above him." I say.

Noah's eyes widen. His mouth opens and closes several times. Eventually he whispers, "Go get him Tris. Make him pay."

"I will. I'll be back later, okay? Maybe tomorrow because visiting hours are almost over." I say, spinning on my heel.

He nods and I stalk out of the door.

I will find Peter. And if I don't kill him, I'd be surprised. He is going to pay.

xXx

I make my way back to Zeke's apartment to find Peter. The party is still going on and I'm sure Peter hasn't left yet. I throw open the door and see him.

"You." I growl as I walk towards Peter. "You did this."

The crowd separates around a very drunk Peter and I. I ball my hands into fists.

"I swear to God I will kill you." I say.

I am pretty sure I hear Peter shriek as I punch him in the nose.

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**-Noah**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update. I have to study for finals and had to go to a party. I had about 3 hours of sleep but decided to write anyways! I loved writing this chapter because watching Peter suffer is one of my sick pleasures. Anyways, see you at the bottom.**

_"You." I growl as I walk towards Peter. "You did this."_

_The crowd separates around a very drunk Peter and I. I ball my hands into fists._

_"I swear to God I will kill you." I say._

_I am pretty sure I hear Peter shriek as I punch him in the nose._

xXx

I punch him. Hard. I hear multiple gasps as Peter stumbles back. I throw another punch, hitting him in the jaw, and Peter collapses onto the floor. I don't stop. I kick him repeatedly with my sharp heels in the side as he gasps for air. Peter curls into a ball, covering his head and vital organs. I kick him again on the side of the head and he loses consciousness. Before I can get another good kick in, someone is dragging me away.

"If you ever go near him again, I swear to God I will kill you! I will kill you!" I scream even though he can't hear me as I am dragged out of the apartment door.

"Stop." I hear Tobias whisper into my ear. "You won. Stop."

I stop trying to escape his grasp. Before Uriah slams the door, I see a girl, Molly I think, trying to help Peter up.

Uriah, Tobias, Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna surround me. Uriah and Zeke both look like they're suppressing smiles. Will, Marlene, and Shauna all look horrified. Christina wears a smug expression. Tobias looks both concerned and grateful.

I am crying.

Tobias takes my face in his hands. All he can say is, "Why?"

"He pushed him over." I collapse into Tobias's arms.

"Who?" Zeke asks. I almost forgot that they were there.

"Peter," I say through sobs. I cry way too much. "Peter pushed Noah into the Chasm."

Marlene and Shauna gasp. Christina looks shocked. Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Tobias all look furious.

Tobias turns and looks at Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. "Will you take Tris to my apartment. The key in under the mat." Christina nods and rushes over to me.

Tobias then turns to Uriah, Zeke, and Will. "Let's make him pay." He says through gritted teeth.

Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I start towards Tobias's apartment. I can't see anything because my eyes are filled with blurry tears, but I'm pretty sure that the rest of the girls are crying, too. Christina and Shauna seem to notice that I can't see and link their arms with mine. Marlene takes the lead and we slowly make our way to Tobias's apartment.

As we turn the last corner, Marlene freezes.

I look around her and my eyes widen and I smile.

I see a very bruised Peter who appears to have a broken nose and a limp. Next to him are Molly and Drew. They are fuming.

Christina and Shauna step in front of me, probably to keep me from attacking him again, and stare back Molly and Drew. Molly looks pretty tipsy.

Christina is the first to break the silence. "Long time, no see. How's your nose Peter?"

Peter looks down at the floor. Molly slurs, "What do you think? That little whore beat the shit out of him!" It's suddenly become very difficult to hold back laughter.

Shauna asks while biting her lip, trying to hide a smile, "So why are you here then?"

Drew narrows his eyes at us. "What do you think?

"Well," Marlene starts. "It looks like you are trying to get revenge on Tris here, but seeming as though Molly probably can't see straight, Peter is a giant pansycake, and you barely passed initiation, that isn't going to happen."

I grin.

"Hey! You can't say that about me or my girlfriend!" Drew yells and starts toward Marlene. I quickly step in front of Marlene and grab Drew's fist and twist it around his back.

Drew winces. "Now listen to me." I whisper as I pull his arm higher around his shoulder blade. Drew yelps out in pain. "If you _ever_ come near her or any of us ever again." I twist his arm up higher. Drew is on the verge of tears. "I will personally kill you. Do you understand me?" Drew quickly nods.

I release his arm and shove him back to Molly and Peter. Molly looks terrified. Peter won't look me in the eye and I smirk.

"Leave." Christina says. Drew, Molly, and Peter almost sprint away.

"Have a shitty day!" Shauna yells after them.

I laugh as Christina lifts up the mat in front of the door and picks up the key. She shoves the small key into the lock and throws open the door.

The door opens into a living room with a few couches chairs. To the right is a small kitchen and dining table. Past the living room is what I assume to be Tobias's bedroom and bathroom. I make myself at home and sit down on one of the couches. Christina follows my lead and sits down next to me. Marlene walks to the kitchen and pulls out a couple bottles of water and throws them to Christina and I. Shauna throws herself into one of the chairs.

"Well that was fun." I say, trying to contain my laughter. Marlene takes a seat next to Shauna.

Christina laughs. "Did you see the look on Drew's face? It was priceless!"

"Peter wouldn't look at any of us! He's such a pansycake!" Marlene adds.

Shauna looks like she's about to cry from laughing so hard. "Molly was so wasted!"

I can't help it. I burst out laughing. After about a full five minutes of laughing, we finally contain ourselves enough to continue a conversation.

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Christina asks.

"I don't know. . .they didn't say anything before leaving." Marlene says.

I pull out my phone to text Tobias.

_Tris: Hey. Where are you guys?_

_Tobias: We had to go take care of something. Are you okay?_

_Tris: I'm fine. We had to deal with Peter and his little gang._

_Tobias: What? Are you guys okay? We'll be there in 5 minutes._

I sigh. "Oops."

"What?" Shauna asks.

As if on cue, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna's phones start buzzing.

"I may or may not have told Four that we had to deal with Peter, Molly, and Drew and now he's worried." I say.

Marlene groans. "Uriah is freaking out."

"So is Zeke." Shauna says.

Christina laughs. "Will says that Four, Zeke, and Uriah are almost racing to get over here. They're all worried."

Before I can reply, the door bursts open. There stands a very flustered Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and Will. The four of them race over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" They ask in unison.

I laugh at how worried they are.

"We're fine. We had to teach them a lesson." Marlene smirks.

"You should have seen it! Drew tried to punch Marlene and Tris put him in a hold and Drew was almost crying!" Shauna yells.

Tobias looks over me, raising an eyebrow. I smile victoriously.

"Molly was so wasted." Christina laughs.

Zeke and Uriah seem to be calming down. "We thought they tried to beat you guys up or something." Will says.

I laugh. "So what did you guys 'take care of'?"

"Well," Tobias starts. His features harden. "We went to see Noah."

I freeze.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I loved writing this chapter because Peter is so fun to mess with. Please review guys! I need your input! Thanks y'all.**

**-Noah**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry I was gone so long fixing my life. Shoutout to my gurl Shippments4ever0725 for being super supportive even though I've only talked to her like once. SO, I've had a lot of ideas for this chapter and finally decided on one. I typed up a longer chapter for y'all since I haven't been able to post updates. THANKS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE YOU GUYS AWE. See you at the bottom.**

_Zeke and Uriah seem to be calming down. "We thought they tried to beat you guys up or something." Will says._

_I laugh. "So what did you guys 'take care of'?"_

_"Well," Tobias starts. His features harden. "We went to see Noah."_

_I freeze._

xXx

Tobias continues, "We sent to see Noah at the infirmary, to check on him, and he wasn't there."

What? No that's not possible. He was just there. He was _just_ there. I do my best to keep a calm demeanor.

"What do you mean?" I ask casually, leaning back onto Tobias's couch. Inside I'm screaming.

I fold and unfold my hands in my lap, one of my nervous habits, and Tobias notices. "I asked the nurse where he was and she said that someone came and discharged him. Some girl claiming to be his girlfriend. I don't know who. She was extremely drunk."

Molly.

I take a quick glance over towards Christina and she looks panicked. She and I both stand up at the same time. "Where did she take him?" We both ask simultaneously. Our urgency makes the guys suddenly nervous.

This time, Uriah speaks. "The nurse, Cindy, said that she overheard the girl saying that she would take him to her apartment. For the record, I got Cindy's number." He says with a smirk.

Marlene and Shauna both stand now. Both are extremely pale. "I know where she lives." Shauna says.

"Great, let's go. That bitch is going to pay." I say through gritted teeth. I thought Molly would have learned her lesson by now.

"Wait, do you guys know who took him?" Zeke asks. I squint at him in anger, almost saying, "Were you even listening to our story earlier? God, you're an idiot."

"Yes." Christina answers before I can. "Molly."

"Shit." Will says. "A pissed off drunk discharged him. This isn't good."

"No shit, Sherlock!" I snap. Will looks alarmed at my sudden outburst. "We need to go. Now."

Everyone half walks half jogs to the door. I throw open the door and storm out. These people take too long.

I hear loud footsteps approach me. I'm a good 20 feet in front of the pack, speed walking through the halls.

"You forgot your jacket." Tobias says as he hands me a black leather jacket. I look up at him. His dark, intense instantly eyes calm me. I slow my pace.

"Thanks," I say taking the jacket. I whisper the last part. "I'm sorry." My eyes find the floor, not wanting to see him disappointed in me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He says quietly. I stare at my shoes. I didn't realize that I grabbed Christina's shoes. They're about 3 sizes too big for me. "Hey." He takes my small arm in his hand, to slow me down I guess, and forces me to look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I get that Noah is important to you." He chokes up a little on the last part. He averts his eyes from me to the floor.

I bring my hand up to his cheek. "Tobias." I say quietly, the pack of our friends still isn't close enough to hear me. God, these people are slow. "Tobias." I repeat. He won't look at me. "Tobias Eaton. Are you jealous?" I gasp, bringing my hands to my mouth in mock surprise.

He blushes. I made Tobias Eaton blush.

When I went to visit Noah earlier wearing my tight dress and heels, he didn't even seem to notice. I have a feeling that Noah isn't exactly in to dating women.

"Tobias. Look at me." I say even quieter now. He looks up slowly, ashamed. "I'm with you, Tobias. You are mine and I am yours. You know that. No one can come between us. We are a team. And besides, if anything I should be the one worried that he would take you from me." I say with a laugh.

Tobias looks shocked. "Do you mean that Noah is. . .gay?"

I laugh as I speak, "I'm pretty sure."

Relief flushes over Tobias's features and I smile. He was _so_ jealous. "Good. I was worried." Tobias says, taking my hand in his. Suddenly, Tobias pushes me against the wall of the hallway that we're in. I was caught by surprise as he kisses me passionately. I notice that he doesn't have to bend down as far because I'm still wearing the heels that Christina put me in.

"Don't leave me." He whispers against my lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. "Never."

I hear a loud cough. "If you two could stop making out, maybe we could go rescue Noah." Uriah says, annoyed.

Tobias grins, still not pulling away. I release the tight hold I had on Tobias's shirt and pull back. "Right. We should go do that."

Uriah sighs in relief. Wait, why would Uriah be relieved that Tobias and I stopped kissing? I look at him quizzically as Tobias takes my hand again.

"Let's hurry. I'm scared that she pulled a knife on him or something." Christina says.

Our group races down the halls once again and Shauna takes the lead. After about a minute of running, we ran because of the 'break' Tobias and I took, Shauna suddenly turns right and stands in front of Apartment S19.

"This is it." Shauna declares.

I push through our small crowd and hold my finger up to my mouth, to signal them to be silent. I carefully push my ear against the door and listen. I hear a muffled conversation.

"You stole him," I hear a man's voice. It sounds like Eric. "from the hospital?!"

"Yeaaah." Molly slurs. God, how much did that girl drink?

"You're such an idiot!" Eric yells.

"Hey! You can't call my girlfriend that!" Drew says. When will he learn to stop messing with people that can easily kick his ass?

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" I hear Eric challenge. He knows that if anything happens, he'll win.

"Guys," I hear a weak voice. Peter. "please don't fight. Let's just get this over with."

"Fine." Eric backs down. After a moment of silence, I hear a sharp intake of breathe. Someone collapses.

It's now or never. I turn to my friends and mouth the words, "Eric. Drew. Molly. Peter."

They nod silently. I nod at Tobias and he pushes his way to me. "Kick down the door." I whisper.

He nods. Everyone takes a step back as Tobias prepares to kick down the door. I watch his muscles contract through his shirt. _He is hot._ I snap myself out of my daze and mentally scold myself to stay on task. Tobias swiftly kicks the lock of the door and the door bursts open.

I take in the scene.

Noah is taped to a chair in the middle of the apartment. Molly is wincing at loud noise. Peter is frozen by fear. Drew is lying on the floor in a pool of blood with a knife lodged in his stomach. Eric is holding another knife, smaller than the one that's inside Drew.

Zeke, Uriah, and Will follow Tobias into the apartment. Marlene and Shauna stand behind Christina and I as we step in behind the guys.

"Eric." Tobias growls.

"Four! So nice of you to join us. I see that you've brought your little friends." Eric says. Zeke, Uriah, and Will tense at the term 'little friends'.

Peter is now cowering in a corner. He is such a pansycake. While Molly, Drew, and Eric are distracted by Tobias and the others, I quietly slip over to Noah. I signal him to remain silent.

Christina, Marlene, and Shauna move beside the guys, blocking me from Eric's view as I slowly peel off the tape holding Noah here. He's crying.

I look over to see Eric take a step towards Tobias with the knife pointed at him. Tobias swiftly grabs Eric's wrist and twists it around his back, takes the knife in his own hands, and holds the blade against Eric's throat. The fear in Eric's eyes makes me cruelly smile. I become aware of the fact that I actually _enjoy_ seeing Eric terrified and mentally scold myself.

I turn back to Noah to help him out of the chair. I pull him down to a crouch and lead him out of the door unseen.

As soon as we are least 20 feet away from the prison cell that he was held in, I turn around and hug him. He hugs me back but his shoulders are shaking badly as he sobs. My shirt is quickly soaked with salty tears. I noticed that Noah looks like he has a broken nose, sprained ankle, and may have some bruised ribs.

"You really need to stop getting yourself in dangerous situations." I say quietly. He shakily laughs and pulls away.

"Thank you. For saving me." Noah says, tears running steadily down his face.

"You would do it for me." I say. I look over his shoulder towards the apartment and see that Eric is taped to the chair now, Drew is unconscious, Peter is being locked in a closet by Christina and Marlene, and Molly is passed out with a decent sized bump on her forehead. Tobias struts victoriously out of the room as the rest of our friends follow. Uriah is

I am the first to speak. "We are not letting you out of sight until this whole thing is over." I say to Noah. The group all nods their heads.

"He can move in with us." Zeke offers. I don't really think that it would be a good idea to have Noah sharing an apartment with Zeke and Uriah. I notice that Uriah is staring at me. It's making me uncomfortable.

I look over at Tobias, almost begging with my eyes to give Noah another option. He notices and says, "My apartment is bigger. He can stay with me. Will you can move in too until this is all over. You live farthest and I'm pretty sure we'll all end up at my-our-place anyways."

Will nods, "Yeah sure."

Noah says, "Thanks. I don't really have an apartment anymore after the whole Chasm incident. They gave it away because they, uh, they thought I wasn't going to make it." He stares at the floor.

Marlene bursts into tears. "I'm so sorry!" She says though sobs as runs over to Noah and embraces him. After recovering from the shock of almost being jumped on by someone you don't really know, Noah hugs her back.

Marlene releases him. "Sorry," she says with a shaky laugh. "So let's go back to Tobias/Will/Noah's apartment before someone can try to kill Noah again."

The group agrees and we walk back to Apartment C46. After Tobias unlocks the door, everyone files in. As I walk in, Uriah is uncomfortably close to me. I awkwardly cough and push my way to Tobias. Christina takes a seat on the floor.

"I don't know about you guys, but since we don't really know Noah I think we should play Dauntless or Candor."

Zeke is almost jumping up and down with excitement. "I want to go first!"

As everyone takes a seat on the floor, forming a circle, I realize that there is only one open spot. Next to Uriah. This is so not going to happen. I squeeze between Tobias and Noah, causing both of them to have to move over for me. Tobias gives me an odd look.

I whisper, "I'll tell you later. But for now, I am _not_ going near Uriah." Tobias stiffens at my words and glares at Uriah, not even needing an explanation to be angry. He glares at Uriah from across our circle. I slide my hand into his and kiss his cheek. This seems to calm him a little, but not much.

"So," I say to break the building tension. "Can someone explain to me how to play Dauntless or Candor?"

I suddenly feel all eyes on me. "What?" I ask nervously. I don't like all of the attention.

"You mean that you've never played Dauntless or Candor before?" Marlene gapes.

"No. Abnegation remember?" I remind them.

"Must've been boring as hell." Zeke says.

"That's why I left." I answer coolly. "So..?"

"Well," Christina starts. "If someone asks you Dauntless or Candor and you say Candor, you have to answer whatever question they ask no matter how personal. If you say Dauntless, you have to perform any dare that they give you. If you don't want to, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Socks and shoes don't count."

I am suddenly horrified. I am still in that slutty dress. "Can we, uh, change first?" I ask.

Marlene and Shauna, as if they had forgotten that they are still wearing dresses, slightly gasp and nod vigorously to my idea.

"Fine." Christina says. "Everyone meet back here in 15 minutes."

Thank you Christina.

I said to leave and notice that yet again, Uriah is staring at me. Only this time, he is staring a little lower than my face.

I look over to Tobias and grab his collar, pulling him down to me in a fierce kiss. His hands find my waist and he pulls me against him. Right in front of everyone. I pull away slightly and say, "See you in a bit babe." I then hook my arm with Christina's and strut out of the door.

When Marlene and Shauna catch up to us, Christina stops. "What was _that_ about?"

"Well…" I begin.

**A/N: So there's a long story about this chapter... I typed it all up and went to copy and paste it into the Doc manager (you fellow writers know what I'm talking about) and when I tried to paste it, THE CLIPBOARD WAS EMPTY AND I HAD ALREADY CLOSED THE WORD DOCUMENT. So after freaking out trying to find a way to recover the chapter, I used the great and powerful Google and recovered it. THANK YOU GOOGLE. During my freakout, I was really close to not posting because, even though it sounds petty and annoying, I barely get reviews and got a feeling that you guys don't care. I know, it's stupid. But if it weren't for Google, I wouldn't be posting right now. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

**-Noah**

**P.S. Please review you guys, it would mean more than you know :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I've had this chapter finished for a while, but I just now finished reviewing it. So, I know, you must get ****_a lot_**** of people asking for you to check out other fanfics. I am just about to become one of those people. One of my great friends, DauntlessFlames46, and I decided to combine our writing styles in a fanfic called Starting Over under the account name DauntlessDuo. IT IS A DIVERGENT AND FOURTRIS FANFIC. It would be really great if you guys could check it out! And thank you all for the continued support! See you at the bottom.**

_I stand to leave and notice that yet again, Uriah is staring at me. Only this time, he is staring a little lower than my face._

_I look over to Tobias and grab his collar, pulling me down to me in a fierce kiss. His hands find my waist and he pulls me against him. Right in front of everyone. I pull away slightly and say, "See you in a bit babe." I then hook my arm with Christina's and strut out of the door._

_When Marlene and Shauna catch up to us, Christina stops. "What was that about?"_

_"Well…" I begin._

xXx

The three look at me expectantly. "Well what?" Shauna asks.

"Well. All of today Uriah has been. . .staring at me. . .a lot. And he wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to make a point." I say.

Marlene is fuming. "That little prick! He and I had a fight at the party earlier after you left. I can't fucking believe him!" She paces with her hands clenched in fists.

Oops. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Marlene it's okay. We all know that Uriah loves you. And besides, Tris is with Four." Shauna says calmly. Marlene slows down.

"I know. I know. I'm just really disappointed I guess." Marlene sinks to the floor. "I thought he would've apologized by now."

"What happened? Why'd you guys fight?" Christina asks.

"Well at the party, I caught flirting when other girls and when I asked him why he said that he wanted 'options' so I threw my drink on him." Marlene says quietly while staring at the floor. "And then before we went to rescue Noah, I asked him why he got that slut of a nurse's number and he said, and I quote, 'She was hot.' So I slapped him."

Christina, Shauna, and I join Marlene on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Mar." I whisper. Marlene quickly wipes off the tears that have begun to fall down her cheeks. She stands up and straightens the hem of her dress.

"It's fine. Let's go change so we can play!" She says a little too enthusiastically. I stand, unsure if I should keep trying to comfort her.

After I help pull Christina up, who can't stand on her own very well because of her skin tight dress, the four of us continue down to the initiate dorm. We will get our new assigned apartments in a few days.

When we reach the dorm room, I watch as the others pull multiple layers out of their drawers.

"Uh guys?" I ask. "What should I, uh, wear?"

Shauna says, "Oh here, I'll help you." She walks across to my bed and starts to go through my drawers. As she's pulling all of my clothes out of my drawers and lays them across my bed, she explains, "You want to dress in layers so you can take stuff off without flashing anybody. But, you need to dress stylish, not like you're going to a ski resort." I nod my head as she talks.

It all makes sense of course, I just don't see the appeal in purposely undressing in front of your friends for fun.

"Aha! Here we go. Wear this bra and tank top under that shirt. And this jacket. Wear these jeans and just in case, wear these spandex shorts underneath. Oh, and this scarf, too. That should do it!" She says. As she talked, she pointed at a black and red lacy bra, a black tank top, a light tan shirt, an army green jacket, dark blue jeans, black spandex, and a dark blue scarf. I thank her and grab everything she pointed out. I run to the bathroom to change.

When I come out of the bathroom, fully changed, I see that Christina is having a hard time zipping up a tight, black sparkly dress. I walk up behind her and pull the zipper up the rest of the way.

"Thanks." Christina says.

"No problem." I return. "So what do you think?" I motion towards my outfit.

Christina backs up to take in my whole outfit. "Hmm. . .it's really cute. But here, you can borrow my old combat boots." She hands me a pair of black combat boots. I thank her and slide them on, not bothering to retie the laces. I realize that they're about two sizes too big, so I shove some socks in at the toe to keep my foot from sliding.

Marlene and Shauna join Christina and I. Marlene is dressed a little more revealing than normal, to make Uriah jealous I guess, and Shauna is dresses comfortably like I am.

"Ready?" Marlene asks as she applies another layer of red lipstick.

"Yep!" Shauna says and hooks her arms with mine. I was first caught by surprise but don't say anything. As we walk out of the door, she pulls me ahead of Christina and Marlene by a few feet.

"Tris, I need your help." Shauna whispers.

"Anything. What's up?" I whisper back.

"I really like Zeke and want him to ask me out tonight. Can you help me out during Dauntless and Candor?" She asks nervously.

"Sure! You guys would look so cute together!" I say. I think I'm pulling off this whole 'talk like a girl' thing.

"Really? Thanks Tris! I can't wait!" She says excitedly.

We finally reach Apartment C46 and knock on the door. The last person in the world that I want to see opens the door. Uriah.

"Hey, come in." Uriah says.

"I didn't know that I needed your permission." Marlene says maliciously. She pushes past him and sits next to Noah on the floor and whispers something in his ear. He smiles and nods while taking her hand in his. Marlene laughs.

**Noah POV**

"Noah, can you help me please?" Marlene whispers after she sits down next to me.

I nod. "Sure. What do you need?"

"I need to make Uriah jealous." She says.

I smile and take her hand. "Don't worry. I got this." I say and she laughs.

**Tris POV**

I look over to Uriah and he's glaring at Noah. I smirk and take my seat next to Tobias.

He leans over to me, "Uriah face was priceless after you walked out." I giggle.

"I'll tell you the whole story later, okay?" I whisper. He nods and Christina takes a seat across from me.

"Alright. Everyone who isn't sitting, come sit your asses down so we can start!" Christina yells.

I take this as my chance to see who's here. The circle consists of Tobias, Noah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Al, Lauren, and I.

This should be interesting.

"Me first!" Zeke yells. Shauna looks over at me and I smirk. I guess this is my chance.

"Can I ask him first? So I can get the feel of how this works?" I ask. Shauna suppresses a smile.

"Yeah sure go ahead, Tris." Christina shrugs.

"Zeke, Dauntless or Candor?" I ask.

"Dauntless of course!" Zeke yells.

"I dare you to. . .kiss the girl you like!" I say. Zeke blushes furiously.

Zeke slowly stands and walks towards me. _To me? No. No! Go to Shauna!_ I can feel Tobias become tense as Zeke approaches me. Zeke, thank goodness, takes a sharp left in front of Shauna. He leans down to kiss her but before he can reach her, Shauna grabs his collar and pushes her lips against his. Zeke, without breaking the kiss, throws his fist into the air in victory. The entire circle laughs and applauds.

"If he had taken one more step," Tobias whispers to me. "I would've kill him." I laugh and lean my head onto his shoulder. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

Zeke grabs Shauna's hand and pulls her over to where he was sitting. "Okay um. . .Noah! Dauntless or Candor?"

Noah replies without hesitation, "Candor." Al mutters, "Pansycake." Noah doesn't even notice.

Zeke asks, "What faction did you transfer from and why?"

Noah looks down at the floor and pulls off his shirt. Underneath, he has a white muscle shirt.

"Tris, Dauntless or Candor?" Noah asks quietly.

"Um. . .Dauntless? Dauntless." I say nervously.

"I dare you to give your honest opinion of every guy here." He says, looking up at me.

Oh crap.

"Alright. Well Zeke, I think you're a dork," Zeke gasps in mock hurt. "but I love you like a brother." Zeke winks. I can almost feel Tobias glaring at him. "Will, I think that you're super smart and a saint for dealing with Christina every day." Will grins and grabs Christina's hand. "Al, I think that you're hiding something and it's the reason why you don't talk much." Al looks at the floor. I knew it. "Uriah, I think you're a dick." Uriah doesn't say anything in reply, he just looks down. "And Four, I think that you need to stop working out" He looks down at me, confused. "because I swear I get distracted _all the time_." I add this last part in a low, sexual voice. "And you are incredibly hot." Tobias laughs and pulls me closer to him.

"So Christina, Dauntless or Candor?" I ask.

"Dauntless. I am so done with Candor." Christina replies.

Tobias whispers in my ear, "Make her switch clothes with Will."

I grin evilly, "I dare you to switch clothes with Will."

Will yells out, "No!" Everyone laughs as Christina drags Will to the bathroom to change.

**A/N: Hey again! So, in case you're still up for checking out DauntlessFlames46 and my new fanfic, it's called Starting Over under the account name DauntlessDuo. We just started and it's already over 10,000 words! It's a DIVERGENT and FOURTRIS fanfic! Please check it out and review! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Noah**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! So school's started up. Ugh. I was going to update on Sunday but then realized I still didn't do the homework that I did over the break. Oops. So anyways, this fanfic has reached over 4,000 views. HOLY SHOOT THAT'S A LOT. Thanks so much for the support guys, it means so much to me. See you at the bottom.**

_"So Christina, Dauntless or Candor?" I ask._

_"Dauntless. I am so done with Candor." Christina replies._

_Tobias whispers in my ear, "Make her switch clothes with Will."_

_I grin evilly, "I dare you to switch clothes with Will."_

_Will yells out, "No!" Everyone laughs as Christina drags Will to the bathroom to change._

**Tobias POV:**

After a few minutes, Will and Christina emerge from the bathroom. I hear Tris gasp a little as we look at the two. Christina has on a baggy button up shirt with oversized shorts. Will, on the other hand, has a more than skin tight red dress on. He looks like he can't breathe.

I can't help it.

I start laughing, as well as the rest of the group, and don't stop for a good five full minutes. Will sits down in his original spot muttering about how we all suck as friends and Christina is giggling.

"Okay. . .Marlene. . .Dauntless or Candor?" Christina asks through laughter.

"Dauntless of course!" Marlene yells.

"Okay, go sit on your boyfriend's lap until the end of the game." Christina says.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Marlene says plainly. I'm shocked. I look over at Uriah and see he's in shock as well.

"You don't?" I ask stupidly. Marlene shakes her head.

"So Al, Dauntless or Candor?" she asks.

"Dauntless," Al says quietly.

"Okay. . . Kiss the prettiest girl here." Marlene says.

The only girls here are Christina, Lauren, Marlene, Shauna, and Tris. If he comes near Tris or Shauna, he'll get crushed. If he goes near Marlene, he might get stabbed with a high heel or something. His safest move is Lauren.

Al stands up slowly and starts in my general area of the poorly formed circle. He passes Shauna, Zeke relaxes. He passes Marlene, Marlene relaxes. He passes Lauren.

This is not going to go well for him. Al is standing directly in front of Tris and he bends down to her. I stand up immediately and grab his collar. I yank him up so that he's barely touching the floor as I tower over him. I look down on him; he's terrified.

"If you even think about going near her," I growl. "I will kill you."

He gulps. "I, uh, just was doing what Marlene-"

"Don't blame this on her." I interrupt. "Go near her, I kill you. Got it?"

"Four," Tris says quietly.

"Yeah Four, listen to your girlfriend," Al says, smirking a little despite the fact that I'm much more powerful than he is.

I don't hesitate; I punch him hard in the nose. If I had punched him just a centimeter lower, I would've pushed his nose into his brain. Al stumbles back, holding his bloody nose in his hands.

I sit back down next to Tris and she whispers, "Thanks, I thought he was _actually_ going to kiss me. I almost threw up."

I relax a little but still glare at Al.

**Tris POV:**

The thought of kissing anyone but Tobias is repulsive. It's not like I necessarily wanted Al hurt, but I wasn't upset either. I watch him stumble into Tobias's kitchen and hang over the sink until his nose stops bleeding uncontrollably.

"So," Lauren, who hasn't spoken all night, says, "I guess I'll go while he's occupied. Tris, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless." I say.

"I dare you to play Are You Nervous Yet with Four." she says smugly. I look over at Tobias uneasily. He stands and helps me up. Tobias takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom. He shuts the door with his foot and sets his hands on my waist.

"Are you nervous yet?" Tobias asks. I shake my head. He leans down and kisses me slowly.

"Are you nervous yet?" he asks again.

"No," I mumble against his lips. Tobias begins to kiss down my jaw line; he kisses each one of my ravens. My breathing becomes slightly labored and my heart starts beating faster.

"Are you nervous yet?"

"No."

Tobias stops and looks at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I say, more for myself than him.

"Okay," he says slowly. He kisses me more fiercely this time and sets his hands low on my waist. I take this as a cue to jump up and straddle him. I'm nervous. I wrap my arms around his neck and Tobias stumbles forward onto the bed. He hovers over me and kisses me again.

"Are you nervous yet?" he asks, his voice deep and full of desire. I can't back down.

I lie and shake my head. "No." My heart is beating so fast and I'm sure he can feel it because he looks down at me questionably, as if seeing straight through me.

Tobias leans down and kisses my neck, pressing his body against mine. He begins to lightly suck at the base of my neck and I realize that there will be a definite mark there. I'm frozen, paralyzed with fear. I'm not just nervous, I'm terrified.

"Are you nervous yet?" Tobias asks. I can't keep going without having a panic attack. I nod my head slowly and he crawls off of me. He helps me up off the bed and we walk back out into the living room. I quickly realize that my hair must have seen better days; my hands quickly fly to my head as I try to fix the mess.

"Uh, Tris, what's on your neck?" Christina asks, giggling. I look down and see it: the giant, blaring hickey. I look over at Tobias and punch him in the arm.

"Hey!" he yells, smiling a little. "No need to be violent!"

I roll my eyes and take a seat back down on the floor. I notice that Al is glaring at Tobias, Tobias returning the look with equal maliciousness. I look over at Christina with begging eyes to help me out with the tension.

"Tris, it's your turn." she says.

"Oh yeah," I slide my hand into Tobias's. "Four, Dauntless or Candor?"

He smiles a little, "Dauntless."

"I dare you to let me sit in your lap for the rest of the game." I say. Tobias grins widely.

"If you insist," Tobias smiles and pulls me onto his lap. He kisses behind my ear and says, "Lauren, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake," Uriah, who has stayed quiet ever since Marlene showed up, mutters.

"What did you say to me?" Lauren asks with her eye brows raised.

"Nothing," Uriah says quickly.

"Yeah that's what I thought." she says threateningly. I decide that I'm starting to like Lauren. "Candor."

"What's your worst fear?" Tobias asks. I can feel the thunderous vibrations in his chest as he talks.

Lauren pauses for a minute. "Drowning." she says finally. "I'm terrified of drowning."

I nod my head because I understand what it's like to have that kind of fear. Every time I enter my fear landscape, I almost drown and as far as I know, Lauren can't break the tank like I can.

"Al, Dauntless or Candor?" Lauren asks.

"Candor." Al says, still glaring at Tobias. What is his problem?

"What's your worst fear?"

Al doesn't hesitate; he pulls off his shirt. He isn't nearly as muscular as Tobias. Speaking of Tobias's muscles, I've never noticed how rock hard his abs are until now as I lean against them.

"_Four_, Dauntless or Candor?" Al asks, spitting out the nickname.

"Dauntless." Four says emotionlessly.

"I dare you to not kiss Tris for the rest of the night." Al says smugly.

"Hmm," Tobias says. I look up at him. "See, I really would like to keep my shirt on, but I do really love kissing Tris. So, no." Tobias swiftly takes off his shirt and throws it to the side. I crane my neck up and pull Tobias into a kiss. I hear Al scoff and I can feel Tobias grinning against my lips.

**A/N: Just a bit of Fourtris fluff never hurt anyone. Anyways, HUGE THANKS TO onlyadidas23 FOR LETTING ME STEAL Are You Nervous Yet! Thanks for reading guys! Please don't forget to review!**


	8. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm working on the update. I still haven't decided where I'm going to go with this. BUT WHILE YOU'RE WAITING, shall we discuss some reviews? I think yes.**

**To everyone who's reviewed so kindly, thank you. Sincerely thank you. Some of y'all may read DauntlessFlames46's fanfic So This Is What Life Is and saw that I don't think I'm a good writer. Well, I don't. Your support really makes the difference for me and motivates me to keep writing. Thank you.**

**Now, for some reviews I need to clear up.**

**To divergentlover4610: If you had read the updates, I believe it was around Chapter 5, it states that Tris believes Noah is gay. Well. Not to be a rude, but if Noah's gay there is zero possibility (not the slightest sliver of a chance) for him and Tris to get together.**

**To the Ghost reviewer Ar: Yes, I read Divergent. And yes, I know that Al committed suicide. However, do you see the name of my fanfic? It's called The Way It's Supposed to Be. In my opinion, the way it's supposed to be has Al alive in it. So I obviously read Divergent and I obviously changed it.**

**To NerdiGirl: Who, a few updates ago, commented about Tobias. Shall I just quote the review? I shall. "Why is Tobias so freaking annoying like ugh it's a game you dumb fuANYWAY cute chap, except for the part with Al. Tobias seriously isn't that possessive and it's definitely OOC for him to react like that. Still good, keep it coming, just let him cool a bit. He knows it's just a game. He's not attached to the point of psychopathic ness." Well, dear, if you don't like the way I write Tobias, you can leave. I write him the way it pleases me and the way that I think would please the readers. If you don't like it, adios. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

**And finally, to clear some things up. I made Al and Will and -Spoiler Alert!- Tris and Uriah alive in this. Why? Because I wanted to.**

**My apologies if I offended anyone. If you don't like me or my story, I won't be brutally horrified if you unfollowed and unfavorited. Everyone is different. So, yeah I'm a bitch, but at least I'm Candor right? Right.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Noah**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm stuck between a couple ways on how I want to do this, but here's an update! To everyone who reviewed on the Author's Note, thanks guys. You guys are awesome. LOVE YOU. See you at the bottom!**

_"Four, Dauntless or Candor?" Al asks, spitting out the nickname._

_"Dauntless." Four says emotionlessly._

_"I dare you to not kiss Tris for the rest of the night." Al says smugly._

_"Hmm," Tobias says. I look up at him. "See, I really would like to keep my shirt on, but I do really love kissing Tris. So, no." Tobias swiftly takes off his shirt and throws it to the side. I crane my neck up and pull Tobias into a kiss. I hear Al scoff and I can feel Tobias grinning against my lips._

**Al POV:**

I scoff as Tris kisses Four. I don't know why she stays with him. I mean, he's so much older than she is and is probably cheating on her. I wouldn't be surprised if he was. I need to break them apart. . .

"Zeke, Dauntless or Candor?" Four asks after breaking the kiss. I zone out of the game as I try and come up with a plan. I need to break Four and Tris apart and to do that I need help. Zeke and Christina wouldn't help me; they're best friends with Four and Tris. That means that Shauna and Will won't either. Noah is too nice. Lauren would kill me if I asked for her help. That leaves Marlene and Uriah. Marlene probably hates me. Uriah. I need Uriah.

"Hey, Uri?" I ask. Uriah stops glaring at a laughing Marlene and Noah and looks at me expectantly. "Can you help me with something in the hallway?"

Uriah gives me an odd look but stands and walks with me to the door. As soon as I close the door behind us, I reveal my plan to Uriah.

"Do you hate Four?" I ask nervously.

Uriah smirks slightly, "A little. I liked Tris during initiation but she hooked up with him. He's my brother's best friend so it's not like I could say anything. Plus, he'd kick my ass. Why?"

I can use Uriah's old, at least I hope they're old, feelings to my advantage. "I need some. . .help."

His eyebrows furrow, "Help with what?"

"I need to break them apart. Four and Tris." I say quietly in case anyone is listening in. Uriah raises his eye brows and smiles.

"I'm in. What do you need me to do?" he asks excitingly.

"I need you to pick me in the game and set me up with T-" I begin but quickly stop when the door opens.

"What are you guys talking about? You've been out here for almost ten minutes." Four says. I straighten my back and lower my voice.

"Nothing," I say. "We were just about to come inside before you barged out here."

"I think you forgot," Four says with a deeper voice than I could ever have. "You are in my apartment. Hurry up before I kick you out."

I glance over at Uriah and he nods slightly. We walk back into Four's apartment. I take my seat across from Tris and wait for Uriah to call on me.

"Who's turn?" Uriah asks.

"Mine," Christina says. "But I might as well pick you, I guess. Dauntless or Candor?"

"Uh," Uriah says. "Candor I guess."

"Why are you such a dick?" Christina asks. God, she's a bitch. Uriah looks a little surprised and Marlene is fighting back a smile. Tris leans across Four to high five Christina. I can't help but notice her shirt dipping further down her chest, revealing more, a lot more, skin than she intended. I catch myself staring at her chest and quickly avert my eyes to somewhere else. "_Not yet,_" I think to myself.

"I just don't want to be chained down, I guess." Uriah said. Christina rolls her eyes and Marlene looks furious. "Anyways, Al Dauntless or Candor?"

This is my chance.

"Dauntless," I say firmly. Uriah smirks a little as he talks.

"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Tris." he says. I hold back and smile and stand. Tris looks like she's about to throw up. Just as I start to walk over to Tris, Four stands up.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he growls.

"My dare," I say emotionlessly. He is furious.

"If you take one more step towards her, I will kill you." Four says. I knew this would happen.

"Oh, really? So we can't play the game without little Four throwing a tantrum?" I mock. Four steps closer to me, trying to intimidate me. Whatever.

"If you ever go near her again, I'll-" he starts but I cut him off. I really shouldn't keep pressing, but I just don't care anymore.

"You'll what? You're going to kill me? Throw me into the Chasm? All because of a stupid dare. Wow, Four, I thought you were more of a man than that." I say confidently. With one swing from him, I could be unconscious.

Four pulls back his arm to punch me, but Tris stops him. "Enough," she says. "This is ridiculous. Four, you're being childish. Al, if you ever come near me again, I'll kill you. Got it?"

My eyes flicker down to Tris and back up at Four. Without saying anything, I head towards the door.

"Go jump in the Chasm," Four mutters as he sits back down. I slam the door behind me and walk down the hall. Maybe I should. Maybe I will go jump in the Chasm. It's not like anyone would care. Everyone, including Tris, hates me. I love her. I love her and she hates me. I can't deal with this anymore.

I run back to the initiates dorm room and race to my bed. I lift up the mattress and pick up the picture of Tris I keep there. In the picture, she's sleeping. I remember the night I took the picture. I couldn't sleep and was thinking about Tris. Her blonde hair, beautiful grey eyes, her small frame. She was my complete opposite. I crept out of my bed and tip toed to hers. I stared at her like I did every other night I couldn't sleep. I heard someone moving around in there bed so I quickly took the picture and walked back to my bed.

Tears start to land on the picture and I quickly wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. I hate Four so much. I resisted shooting him during initiation so many times. I just can't do it anymore.

I shove the picture of Tris into my pocket and walk out of the dorms. I wasn't made for Dauntless. I don't belong here. I shakily walk across the Pit and to the edge of the Chasm. I make my way to the center of the narrow bridge and stare down at the vicious, crashing waves.

I deserve this.

I put one leg over the rail, then the other so that I'm sitting on it. I can feel mist spraying my ankles. I slowly turn around so that I face the walkway. I cling to the railing with one arm and pull out the picture of Tris. She looks so young and beautiful when she's sleeping. I love her.

"Al? What are you doing?" I hear someone yell from a few stories up. I crane my neck I see her.

Tris.

"Al, don't jump! Just hold on!" she screams and races down the hall. In about two minutes I see her across the Pit. She sprints towards me.

"I love you, Tris," I say quietly.

"What?" she asks.

"I love you, okay! I always have!" I yell over the crashing waves beneath me. Her eyes widen as she takes in my words.

"Al," she starts. "I- I- I love Four. I love him, Al."

I clench my jaw and shake my head. "I'm sorry," I say as I release my grip on the rail. The last thing I see is Tris hysterically crying and yelling.

I deserve this.

**A/N: Well, that was exciting. Please review guys! I love you all.**

**-Noah**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! After that…traumatic ending in the last chapter I figured to give y'all another update. Hope you guys like it. And don't forget to check out Starting Over by DauntlessDuo! It's over 20,000 words and worth the time to check it out!**

_"What?" she asks._

_"I love you, okay! I always have!" I yell over the crashing waves beneath me. Her eyes widen as she takes in my words._

_"Al," she starts. "I- I- I love Four. I love him, Al."_

_I clench my jaw and shake my head. "I'm sorry," I say as I release my grip on the rail. The last thing I see is Tris hysterically crying and yelling._

_I deserve this._

**Tris POV:**

I scream as Al's body hits the bottom of the Chasm. A large rock impales his limp, lifeless body through the stomach. There will be no ambulance coming this time. I collapse against the railing and sob.

"Tris?" Christina yells from across the Pit. Tobias, Christina, Will, Noah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Lauren, and Uriah sprint across the Pit to me.

"Tris, what happened?" Tobias asks frantically.

"He, he jumped," I choke out, pointing into the Chasm. Noah gasps as he peers over the edge of the Chasm. I hear someone, probably Uriah, gag as he looks at Al's impaled body. _That little pansycake. _Tobias leans down to pull me off of the floor and away from the Chasm but I shove him away.

"You!" I yell, pointing at Tobias. My face is drenched in salty tears. "You did this! You told him to jump! I can't believe you would say something like that."

I push past Tobias and start to run. "Tris, wait! I didn't mean-" he starts.

I turn around. "It doesn't matter if you meant it! Look what happened! Just stay away from me," I scream, tears soaking my face.

"Tris, please," he's begging now. A single tear slips down his face.

"Just leave me alone," I mumble and continue to walk through the Pit.

**Tobias POV:**

I fall onto my knees, my head in my hands. What have I done? Tear after silent tear slips down my face and quickly soak my hands. Someone comes up behind me and sets a hand on my shoulder.

"Four," Zeke says. He bends down. "Just give her some time okay? She just needs to cool off."

"Okay," I mumble, barely audible into my hands.

xXx

Three days. It's been three days since I've seen Tris. About an hour after Al jumped, his body was taken out and moved to the morgue. I haven't slept in about 35 hours. I have to find her. What if she went to Abnegation to visit her parents? What if she went to Erudite to visit Caleb? They're assigning the apartments tomorrow. She should be there. She has to be.

I slowly pull myself out of my bed for the first time in three days. Zeke has been stopping by and leaving food; I didn't eat it. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. After three days of not showering, eating, or even really washing my hands, I look disgusting. I have a scruffy beard and my greasy hair is going in all different directions. My shirt, an old black one, is soaked from me crying so much and has plenty of rips and holes. I can practically feel a layer of dirt and grease covering my body.

I peel off my shirt and pants and turn on the shower. Before adjusting the temperature, I get in. The water burns my skin but I ignore it. I wash my hair, my body. I shave off my beard and do my best to get rid of all of the dirt. I turn off the shower and grab a towel. Someone knocks on the door.

I quickly wrap the towel around my waist and walk to the front door. I unlock the door, but leave the chain near the top intact. The door opens a mere three inches.

"We found her, kind of." Christina says. I quickly open up the door all the way and let her in.

"Give me two minutes," I say and quickly walk to my room. I slip on a clean black shirt and a pair of jeans. I grab a sweatshirt and slip it over my head. I walk out to see Christina sitting on the arm of one of the couch near the door.

"Let's go," I say and walk towards the door.

"Wait," she says. I stop and turn towards her, confused. "We need to talk."

I look back at the door. I need to get to her. Reluctantly, I sit on the couch and look at her expectantly. She turns from sitting on the arm and slides onto the couch.

"We know where she is. . .she's, uh, she's not doing too good," Christina.

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly.

"She's. . .she's been better," she says, not looking me in the eye.

"Just get on with it, Christina," I snap, instantly feeling guilty. She's trying to help. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. What do you mean?"

"Well," she begins.

**Tris POV:**

I wake up strapped to a table in the middle of the Erudite headquarters. Two men stand on either sides of me.

"Let's try this again, _Beatrice_," the one to my right says. "Why are you here?"

"Caleb?" I ask weakly.

"Yes, idiot. It's me. Now let's try this again. What were you doing here?"

"I came to see you," I say quietly. "I needed to talk."

"About what?" the other man presses.

"A friend," I say coldly to the man. I look back to Caleb. "Why am I strapped to a table?"

"Trespassing," the other says. God, he's annoying.

"Seriously?" I ask, shocked. "You all have nothing better to do than kidnap people for visiting?"

"Trespassing," the annoying man corrects.

"Uh, excuse me. Who are you?" I snap.

"David," he answers.

"Well, _David,_ I'm trying to talk to my brother. Can you give us a moment?" I ask, returning my attention back to Caleb.

Caleb looks at my nervously and then at David. "It's fine, David, I can handle this."

David shoots Caleb a look and then exits the room. "What did you want, Beatrice?" Caleb asks.

"Well," I start.

**Tobias POV:**

"She's being held in Erudite?" I exclaim.

"Yeah," Christina says quietly. I stand and begin to pace. After a few moments, I speak.

"Well, how do we get her out?" I ask.

"We have a plan. . ." she says.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Kind of a filler chapter, but oh well. Two updates in two days ain't bad. PLEASE review guys! And don't forget to check out Starting Over by DauntlessDuo. LOVE YOU.**

**-Noah**


End file.
